1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens, and more particularly pertains to a lens which can be measured and adjusted for exact fit in a human eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lenses, especially anterior chamber lenses as well as posterior chamber lenses, are manufactured for finite discrete diameters of the eye. The ranges are usually from ten millimeters to fifteen millimeters in 0.5 millimeter increments.
The particular problem for the surgeon when implanting an intraocular lens is that he must not only have the correct diameter sized lens in the operating theater, but for purposes of assurance have the next larger and the next smaller size at hand. This is particularly burdensome not only upon the surgeon, but also upon the operating room personnel, the hospital stockroom, and the manufacturer and sales representative of the particular lens.
Sometimes when implanting a lens into the eye, it turns out that the diameter as measured by the surgeon does not correspond to the diameter of the lens. Also, the patient can be at an in-between diametrical measurement possibly not providing for the best placement of the intraocular lens into the eye.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a lens which is essentially one size, where one of the loops is heat-staked on one side and includes a free end which engages into a predrilled hole on the other side where the surgeon upon measurement of the eye cuts the proper amount of the loop off the free end for subsequent returning of the free end through the predrilled hole, providing for exact sizing of the lens to the eye.